The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Processors of computing devices including laptop computers, smartphones, and tablets can execute different applications. The power consumed by the computing devices depends on the speed of the processors. The speed of the processors can be varied depending on the applications being executed by the processors.